In the Shadows
by troubledchick13
Summary: i'm not good at summaries so just read it and tell me what you think. This story is SLASH and PG13. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is my first story that I've posted on fanfiction. I hope to get good reviews so I can't continue doing this. I have a good feeling about this story. This story is rated PG for right now but i have a feeling it will become PG-13 or more. So please, at the end Review, Review, and Review! Thanks. **

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Twinkling Emerald Eyes**

**People lurk in the shadows all around Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. But it just so happens, that one person in particular was lurking by the Gryffindor corridor. His name, Severus Snape. **

**He didn't really know why he was hanging around here, of al places to be, but he knew it had to deal with Potter. "Damn Potter and all his hotness! No Severus! You can't think of Potter. He's a student. It would never work out, plus I bet he wouldn't want to date a teacher, a grimy git teacher at that. Although, he is of correct age and it's not against the rules for student-teacher relationships. Maybe this would work out." He shook this from his head as the picture of the fat lady opened.**

**Out came a raven haired boy with a smile on his face. He was alone. Severus decided the time to talk to him was now.**

**He slowly crept out of the shadows.**

"**Holy shit Snape! You scared me to death!" exclaimed Harry.**

"**Potter, 10 points for language. Aslo I guess I would have done the Dark Lord a favor. But not the point in why I'm here to talk to you," Severus said in a calm but cold voice. **

**He just stood there a few moments taking in the features of the Boy Who Lived. His sparkling emerald eyes, that always seemed to twinkle. "Just like Albus," Severus thought and snorted metally at that thought. **

**XXXX**

**Harry was feeling a little nervous. Snape was looking at him a little strangly. "Almost looks like he's looking at me with lust," Harry thought. **

"**Well," Harry said impatiently. He did have to be somewhere to go, Quidditch practice to be more precise. **

"**Well what?" Snape snapped back.**

"**You stopped me from going to practice and you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. Yet you are just looking at me and not talking."**

"**Well…. Umm," Severus was starting to get nervous and sweaty. He couldn't just come out and say he fancied the emerald eyed boy. Harry would think he was crazy and then never give him a chance. **

"**Well what?"**

"**Never mind, I don't want to consult it with you any more. Good day Mr. Potter." Severus said with a cold yet nervous voice.**

"**Wait a minute, Severus!" Harry had grabbed his arm to pull him back to where they were facing each other again. **

"**You called me Severus." Snape said with a dreamy look in his eyes. He had been DYING to hear that sexy voice of his to say his name for sometime now. **

"**Yes, and I'm sorry about that. But I want to know what you wanted to talk about." **

"**Don't be sorry Harry, I like it when you say my given name." oh my fucking god! Did I just tell Potter that? Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck! **

"**Good, Severus," Harry purred, "because I like saying it," he said with a twinkle in his eye. **

**XXX**

**Severus almost went weak in the knees at him saying that and to be looking at those emerald eyes twinkling. **

"**Now, Severus, what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Umm…" he was getting nervous again. So he started to turn away. But when he was turning Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.**

**Does this classify as a cliff hanger? I have no idea. Haha. I hope you liked my first chapter. I will be updating, hopefully, at least once a week. Well, please review, and tah tah for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Kiss**

**Severus was so surprised for when Harry had pulled him back, he pushed away after a few seconds, even though he truly didn't want to. **

"**What in hells name are you doing Potter?" Snape spat at him.**

"**Harry sir, please call me Harry. I would truly like it if you called me that. I don't know why I did it sir. I just felt like something was going on here between us and that if I kissed you might tell me what you wanted to tell me. It just felt right."**

"**Harry, I would LOVE, absolutely LOVE, to tell you, but I just don't think I can. Oh and don't ever call me sir when we are in private. I hate it enough as it is during class. Please call me Severus."**

"**Ok, Severus, oh I like that, why can't you tell me what you want to tell me?" Harry questioned.**

"**Because, because I just can't. I don't want you to react the wrong way. I have to go now Harry and you must go to practice. I will see you tomorrow in class. Good day Mister Potter." He said as leaving, but not before he left a kiss on his cheek.**

**XXX**

**Harry, dumbfounded and yet happy at the same time, let out a sigh as the potions master walked away with that certain stride he has. 'God, I absolutely love the way he walks, it's so sexy. Oh my god, what am I thinking? The potions master and me, it could never happen, but I want it to so badly.' Harry thought as he quickly became aware of reality and headed to quidditch practice. **

**XXX**

"**Where in bloody hell have you been mate?" Ron asked with concern for his best friend. "Quidditch practice started 20 minutes ago."**

"**Sorry, I was talking to someone and lost track of time," Harry said still with a confused yet happy look on his face from where Severus had left a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Oh, ok. Well, we best start. What should we practice today?"**

"**Umm.. How about the, no wait, the umm.. How about we just have fun today? We just go out on the field, pass the quaffle around and I try to get the snitch in a fun sort of way? I could use some fun right now."**

"**Ok," Ron said with a happy look on his face. He really didn't want to have to practice all of there plays today. "Hey guys! The coach orders us to just have some fun today. We aren't going to be working on any plays!" Ron yelled across the field to the other team members. **

**All of the other team members let out a happy scream and set out on there broom sticks. **

**So that's all they did that day during practice. They played a game against each other while acting all silly. They were sweating and laughing by the time they realized they had been practicing for 3 hours. **

"**Well team, I think we should head to the showers. We've had quite a long practice today. I do say, though, that today was an excellent practice, don't you?" Harry said all out of breath.**

"**Definitely," the team said in agreement, also out of breath. **

"**Ok, well let's head to the showers. We need to be at the Great Hall in an hour and a half."**

**The team headed to the shower. But Harry snuck away to go to the Potion Masters quarters. He still wanted to talk to him about earlier. He didn't care if he would have less time to take a shower and probably miss dinner. He could just go down to the kitchens and ask Dobby to get him something. **

**XXX**

**On the way to Snapes quarters, Harry ran in to Dumbledore. **

"**Good evening Harry. How was Quidditch practice tonight? I see it ran a little late." He said with a chuckle.**

"**Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Yes it did run a tad late. We didn't really go over much.."**

**Harry couldn't say much more since Dumbledore had cut him off. "Ah Harry, I do not need to know the details. I can see that you are in a hurry to see someone. Professor Snape I might guess?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**Well yes, actually I was going to see him Professor. He wanted to talk to me about something earlier but I had to go to practice so we didn't get a chance to talk. Well, I must go sir. See you later."**

"**Good-bye Harry and good luck."**

**XXX**

'**Good luck, what in hells name did he mean by that? Could he have known what they talked about, what they did, what Severus wanted to talk about? Dumbledore really does know too much.' Harry thought to himself as he walked down to the dungeons.**

**Harry finally arrived at Severus's quarters and knocked on the door.**

**All of a sudden he heard that heart warming voice say, "Enter."**

**Oh, what's going to happen next? I don't know, well I actually do know but you don't. I love cliff hangers. Have fun trying to figure out what's going to happen, and review!**


End file.
